Walking With Wolves
by RavenTwilight
Summary: Paul is an outcast that has to use a cane to walk. Bella moves to La Push and is his first friend in a long time, made fun of for being a pale face. What happens when Paul becomes a wolf and everything changes? Cullens come later and shake things up.
1. Whispers

So, this is a new FanFiction I'm starting showing maybe a different aspect of Paul and it's def. going to shake some things up that's for sure! It's before he becomes a wolf, if he even becomes one at all. DUN DUN DUN! And Bella's dad decided to live in La Push instead of Forks. Well, read and review. I hope you enjoy!

I do not own twilight, or any of its characters.

* * *

**Chapter One: Whispers**

Everyone knew today was the day, and the whispers around the school confirmed it for me.

"It's just a pale face what's the big deal?" I huffed under my breath.

I believed in preserving the old ways and our tribe just as much as the next guy, but what could one white girl and her father do to us? Her father used to be a friend of old Billy Blacks, so they couldn't be terrible. They just really needed a new house seeing as how he was to be the police chief of Forks, but didn't want to actually live there.

I closed my locker and clutched onto my cane I used to support me, but that didn't stop the guys who used to be my friends from kicking it out from under me.

I fell to the ground gripping my knee in agony, but everyone else just laughed.

"Look, Paul's on the ground again, where he belongs," Ryan laughed, "thanks for nothing football star."

"You're welcome dickhead." I hissed in pain.

A bell rang throughout the hallways and I pressed my head against the cold floor as the rest of the students rushed to their classes in laughter and conversation. I raised my neck over to look around me, but I felt like punching the lockers next to me when my eyes fell on my cane that was now halfway down the hall.

"I went from being the somebody, to being a nobody who gets his cane kicked around by lowlifes." I whispered.

I sat myself up against the lockers using all of my upper body strength and held my knee to my chest. I tried to pull my bottle of painkillers out of my pocket, but when I did so I accidentally popped the top off causing all of the pills to sprawl out on the hallway floor.

"Of course, nothing can go right for me!" I growled; punching the locker.

Pain began to course through my fist, but at least it took my mind off of the tremendous pain pulsating from my bad knee.

I used to be the La Push High School football star, with tons of friends, and I was going somewhere. Everything came crashing down on me when someone tackled me wrong during a game and hit my knee just right. I was in the hospital for two weeks after surgery for a shattered growth plate, and my mother took up drinking as well. I was her ticket out of here, and that ticket was ripped up to pieces.

I couldn't do anything, I was limited by a cane, a knee brace, and painkillers that I would rely on for the rest of my life. I lost everything.

I cradled my head in my hands and let out a sigh as tears manifested in my eyes.

I could hear some shuffling around me but I didn't bother to look up, just another student who would ridicule me for being pathetic. I heard a bottle click shut that sounded like the one that held my pills and my head snapped up to see a brown haired girl with pale skin. She accidentally dropped my cane and then turned bright red.

"I didn't mean to startle you I was just trying to help, " she said quietly. "I saw the medicine all over the floor and the cane down the hall and I figured maybe you fell."

She picked the cane back up and handed it to me, placing the bottle of pills in my hand as well.

"Uh thanks," I said.

No one really talked to me so I was kind of at a loss for words at the compassion this pale face was showing me. I got up slowly using the cane and let out a sigh of relief before popping the bottle open and gulping down two large pills.

"Well I better get going I guess," She said; awkwardly adjusting the strap of her backpack and walking away.

"Thanks," I said after her.

She tossed a smiling glance back my way before bumping into a garbage can and almost falling, I guess she was pretty clumsy.

I began to walk away slowly towards my class when the head cheerleader, and my ex-girlfriend Jenny Hunder, stepped in my path and laughed.

"Paul finally might have a friend!" She mockingly squealed, "a pale face outcast, someone you could probably relate to since you're an outcast too."

"Jenny, you made my life hell while I was dating you, not much has changed, get a personality please," I bumped her out of my way and kept walking.

"You know why everyone _really_ hates you Paul?" She said angrily.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face her painfully.

"Go on."

"Everyone hates you because while you were mister superstar you treated everyone like dirt, so now they're just showing you the same respect since you're a nobody now," she spat at me.

"How nice." I said.

She stomped off in the opposite direction and instead of going to my class like I should have I kept going and pushed out of the doors at the end of the hallway and into the rain.

I breathed in the scent of the fresh, wet grass and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the roof because moments like this calmed me. Jenny was right and I knew that because I did treat everyone badly when I was popular. It was like a curse. I still had a bad attitude, but I realized that I shouldn't treat people like they were nothing, mostly because I was on the receiving end of that treatment now and had been for a year and a half.

I missed my father who would have helped me through all of this if he hadn't passed away. I barely spent time at home now because my mom was always elbows deep in rum and did nothing but torment me with her bitter, drunken thoughts.

I sat on a bench at the edge of the forest that surrounded our school and let the rain run through my hair and down my face slowly. I heard the doors of the school swing open and I glanced over casually to see our tribes new golden boy, Sam Uley, running out of them and tearing his shirt off. This wasn't the first time he had done something odd like this, and I'm sure it wasn't the last.

He disappeared into the trees of the forest after nodding in my direction and I just shrugged it off as usual. I didn't like the way he looked at me sometimes, like he knew some secret I wasn't aware of.

I began to get off the bench when another person came running out of the doors quickly and got a little ways out of them before tripping and falling face first into the grass; the new girl.

I stumbled over to her as quickly as I could and offered my hand that didn't cling onto my cane for dear life. She looked up at me and I could see blood seeping from her forehead where she hit a sharp rock in the grass from tripping. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her brown jacket before grabbing my hand to help pick herself up.

"Do you always hangout in the rain like this?" She asked quietly.

"It calms me."

"I hate the rain." She whispered.

We walked over to the bench and I reached into my backpack grabbing my spare white t-shirt and handed it to her.

"Apply some pressure to your head, you're bleeding pretty badly." I said.

"I figured, I could smell the blood, the rusty smell always makes me dizzy," she said weakly.

I watched as her face turned to a slight shade of green and she seemed as though she might pass out.

"I'm Paul,"

"I'm Bella Swan," she replied.

The rain began to fall harder and I could tell Bella wasn't feeling all to well.

"We should get you inside," I said awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"I can't go back into that school right now, everyone staring at me, the whispering," she turned a slight shade of red.

"Well, do you have a car or something?"

"I have a truck, over there," she pointed a shaky finger towards the dirt lot where everyone parked their cars.

I glanced over at the red, rusted truck and stifled my laughter.

"What is it?" She asked innocently.

"I see the Blacks were kind enough to give you their pet dinosaur."

"I happen to like that truck, where's your car?"

"Over there, the black Celica."

She looked over at my car and rolled her eyes.

"Typical guy, have to have those nice shiny cars right?"

"I would ride my Honda Interceptor if it weren't for my knee." I replied.

"Is that a motorcycle?"

"Yes," I laughed.

"Charlie hates motorcycles, being a police chief and all."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah."

I stared at her as she looked out at the water just past the dirt lot and road. For a pale face she was actually sort of beautiful.

I adverted my eyes when she glanced back at me.

"Well, uh, lets get you in your truck at least so I can look at your head, I'm going to go grab my bag out of my car." I said quickly.

I hobbled over to my car and unlocked it swiftly grabbing my bag and then locking the doors again. I limped over to her truck and she opened the door from the inside for me. She had the heater running and the cab smelled like leather and strawberry shampoo. She pulled the my shirt which was covered in blood off of her forehead and I could see that the blood wasn't really flowing anymore, but it was still slowly seeping.

"This might sting just a little," I said; pulling a few things out of my bag.

"As long as this blood stops, I can't take much more," she said weakly.

I grabbed some gauze and dabbed some peroxide onto her forehead. She sucked in air through her clenched teeth but began to relax. I squeezed on some Neosporin on the bandage before gently placing it against the cut.

"Hold that really quick."

"Okay."

I taped up both sides of the bandage and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for this," she said.

"No problem, I owed you in a way," I replied.

"Why was your stuff all over the floor anyways?" She asked.

"Some old friends decided to kick my cane out from under me and then I spilled my pills on accident."

"That's so horrible," she whispered.

"Why did you come running like a bat out of hell through the doors?"

"I kept hearing them call me pale face and whispering, I felt embarrassed."

"Oh I see."

I looked out the window and bit my lower lip because I had been calling her that in my head this entire time.

"People are jackasses," I said.

"I heard what that girl said to you, she shouldn't have said something like that."

I snapped my head in her direction, "but she was right."

"You don't seem like a mean person to me, you did help the 'pale face' out," she said making air quotations with her fingers.

I nodded and then went back to staring out the window, "yeah I guess."

I would be even more of an outcast for be associated with this girl, but it's not like I had anything to lose. I was barely above her on the social ladder.

"Well you don't seem so bad for a pale face either." I said.

She laughed and the sound made me feel a little better, it had been such a long time since I actually made someone laugh instead of them laughing at me.

"Maybe I should have just gone to Forks High School like dad had suggested," She sighed.

I looked back at her and she was gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"That probably would have been better than dealing with the tribe, they don't like outsiders much."

"Yeah but the numbers definitely took a toll on me which is why I chose this school, the population isn't as large. I was hoping I would see Jacob Black here but he's sick today."

"Jacob only has a few friends here, uh Quil, Jared, and Embry. Good guys, they're okay with me but I'm not exactly in their circle or anything."

"Well you're fine by me." She smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

That was the first time I had actually smiled in a while.

"Well I think I might go to the house and get my things straightened up and get dinner ready for Charlie," She decided.

"Okay," I frowned.

I kind of liked the way this girl made me feel.

"It was nice meeting you Paul, I guess I'll be seeing you around," she said.

"Yeah I'm here Monday-Friday," I said; climbing out of her truck and steadying myself with the cane.

She laughed again and it made me smile.

"Listen, Bella, do you maybe want me to show you around La Push sometime soon?" I asked, "sorry if I'm freaking you out or something."

She pushed her hair back behind her ear and tugged on the bottom of her jacket, I guess something she did when she was nervous.

"That sounds like it could be fun," she smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, how about after I eat dinner with Charlie?"

"I'll pick you up around seven then," I said.

"Okay you need the address?"

"Nope, everybody already knows which house you were moving into, the tribe talks a lot." I replied.

"See you around seven then."

I closed the door and she started up her truck, waving at me slightly and blushing before driving away. I knew that if everyone saw me with her later they were going to have some more nasty views of me, but you know what this girl actually seemed to like being around me, messed up knee and all.

I whistled a Quileute song as I walked confidently to my car for the first time in so long, I actually felt like I had something to look forward to, and it was all thanks to the beautiful pale face that was now living amongst our tribe; Bella Swan.

* * *

**So as you can see Paul isn't such a bad guy. Let me know what you think.**

**Sincerely,**

**Keely**


	2. Called It

Thank you to the people who have reviewed this story so far, it means a lot to me. I was a little iffy on the idea of this story, but you all have def. given me a much needed boost of confidence. This is from Bella's POV just to give you a little peek at what she goes through on this day, but the next few chapters are going to be from Paul's POV. I just wanted you to see her feelings, and the reason behind moving here.

I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.

**

* * *

****Chapter Two: Called It**

_Bella's POV_

I hated this feeling I experienced every once in a while.

The feeling like my chest was seizing up and breathing became something I all of the sudden didn't know how to do like it was foreign to me. I sat in my truck running my fingers lightly along the ridges of the steering wheel and told myself to breathe. I glanced at the watch fastened around my wrist and slumped against my seat, it was my first day at a new school and I was already late.

I think the fact that I would be the only white girl here was something that might have delayed me from going in just yet, but I would rather be here with less people than at Forks High School like originally planned.

I missed my eccentric mother Renee who was still out in Phoenix with her soon to be husband Phil. I decided it was best to allow them to start their new life together without a teenager going on middle aged tagging along. I was always more the adult anyways. So I decided to pack up all of my things and my father, Police Chief Charlie Swan, and I moved here to La Push.

Charlie refused to live in Forks where he'd be chief cause he figured it would be safer for us that way. I personally think his logic is ridiculous, but the scenery here is better and it doesn't rain as much.

It was nice of his old friend from College, Billy Black, to give us his old truck for me to use as an escape when needed. I was upset that his son and the only friend I had here, Jacob Black, wouldn't be here because he was sick.

I turned off my truck and shoved the keys in my pants pocket getting ready to just hurry and get this over with. I slipped on my large brown jacket and slung my backpack over my shoulder. I thought there would be rain today so I had on my Doc Marten rain boots, but nothing had started up yet so I felt slightly foolish walking up to the school with them on.

I walked up to the doors quietly and peeked through the small window at the middle of the door, having to stand on my tiptoes to do so, but I could see that the hallway was pretty much vacant. I opened the door and walked as softly as possible into the building, and then I noticed something upsetting.

A boy sat against the lockers with his knee wrapped in a brace hugged tightly against his chest, pills scattered all over the floor, and a beautifully carved wooden cane sat halfway down the hallway. It looked as if the boy was about to cry because he had fallen and it almost angered me to see that no one had bothered to help him.

I tiptoed carefully down the hall and grabbed his cane off the ground, and then collected every pill I could see and shoved them in the bottle laying against his side. I put the top back on the bottle and then accidentally dropped his cane.

Two dark, brown eyes were staring at me intently. His tan skin looked so smooth that I wanted to reach out and touch it and his dark brown hair hung down to his eyes and looked so soft, he was handsome and probably about a year older than me.

"I didn't mean to startle you I was just trying to help, " I said quietly. "I saw the medicine all over the floor and the cane down the hall and I figured maybe you fell."

I picked the cane back up slowly feeling like an idiot and slipped the pills back into his hand as well.

"Uh thanks," he replied.

He was acting as if no one ever helped him out before, like this was his first time that someone had ever been nice to him in his entire life. I watched silently as his swallowed two large pills and then shoved the bottle back into his pocket. I felt like I was intruding or something so I decided to take my leave.

"Well I better get going I guess," I said; shifting the weight of my backpack a little.

I began to walk away and huffed softly.

"Thanks," he called after me.

I looked back and smiled slightly before bumping into a garbage can and almost falling.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I hissed to myself.

I turned around a corner and pressed my back against the wall before sliding down and sitting on the floor. I could hear voices echoing down the hall and it probably wasn't my place, but I couldn't help but overhear what was being said.

"Paul finally might have a friend!" a girl squealed, "a pale face outcast, someone you could probably relate to since you're an outcast too."

I placed my face in my hands and shook my head, tears slipping down my cheeks. I should have known something like this would happen.

"Jenny, you made my life hell while I was dating you, not much has changed, get a personality please," He replied.

I covered my mouth in shock at his words, so he had dated this girl before? Maybe she was jealous of the kindness I showed him.

"You know why everyone _really_ hates you Paul?" She said angrily.

"Go on." He said.

"Everyone hates you because while you were mister superstar you treated everyone like dirt, so now they're just showing you the same respect since you're a nobody now," she said rudely.

"How nice." He replied.

So the guys name was Paul, and he had once been popular, I began to wonder if his knee had something to do with his fall from grace. I cowered in the dark of the corridor as the girl huffed by and another boy slipped out of the darkness casting a stern look my way.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know," He said.

I just stared at him with my mouth opened, "I didn't mean to."

"I'm just playing with you Bella Swan, get to class."

Before I could ask him how he knew my name he took off running down the hallway out of the doors. I started to wonder if all of the tribe was this strange. I stood up and began to walk in the direction of what I thought was my class when a bunch of people came pouring out of the doors. They were all talking and laughing, but when they saw me the conversations died and whispering ensued.

I could hear them calling me pale face and white girl and quietly laughing among themselves as they all gawked at me with judgmental stares.

"I don't know why you came her white one," a girl sneered at me; it appeared to be the girl battling with Paul moments before, "you don't belong with us."

"I just want to go to school," I whispered.

"Well pale face, find a school that wants you there!" she growled.

Everyone gasped and I turned around making a break for the outside air, tears streaming down my face again. I made it through the doors okay but as I hit the grass I fell face first onto a rock that sent pain searing across my forehead.

I wiped away my tears with the sleeve of my jacket and noticed Paul standing above me drenched in the rain; I guess my rain boots were needed after all. I reached for his hand that he had extended in my direction and picked myself up from the cold, wet ground. I could smell the blood seeping from my forehead and I began to feel sick to my stomach.

"Do you always hangout in the rain like this?"

"It calms me" he answered.

"I hate the rain."

He led me to the bench I guess he had been sitting on when he witnessed my fall and I began to feel embarrassed again. He unzipped his backpack and thrust a white t-shirt into my hands.

"Apply some pressure to your head, you're bleeding pretty badly," he said.

So I was bleeding, "I figured, I could smell the blood, the rusty smell always makes me dizzy."

I began to feel like I might pass out just talking about the blood.

"I'm Paul."

"I'm Bella Swan."

"We should get you inside," he said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.

"I can't go back into that school right now, everyone staring at me, the whispering," I blushed.

The rain began to come down even harder and I really started to regret this move.

"Well, do you have a car or something?" He asked me.

"I have a truck, over there," I replied; pointing my finger in the direction of where I parked.

I heard a chuckle beside me as Paul's eyes fell on my truck.

"What is it?"

"I see the Blacks were kind enough to give you their pet dinosaur."

I narrowed my eyes in his direction, "I happen to like that truck, where's your car?"

"Over there, the black Celica."

I looked over at the shiny black car sitting all alone in the very back corner of the dirt parking lot and rolled my eyes, "typical guy, have to have those nice shiny cars right?"

I watched as his eyes seemed to fill with sadness.

"I would ride my Honda Interceptor if it weren't for my knee." he replied.

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I guessed that it was a motorcycle since his knee kept him from whatever it was.

"Is that a motorcycle?"

"Yes," he laughed.

His laughter made me feel warm and good, like I had never heard a laugh like his before. I figured my dad had a bit of a place in this conversation.

"Charlie hates motorcycles, being a police chief and all."

"Your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah."

I glanced at the beach I could see just past the dirt lot. My father and I never had the ideal relationship, we were too much alike, quiet. I always referred to him as Charlie.

I looked back at Paul who quickly stared in the direction I was looking at moments before.

"Well, uh, lets get you in your truck at least so I can look at your head, I'm going to go grab my bag out of my car." He said quickly.

I walked over to my truck and opened the door getting inside swiftly and then starting it up and cranking the heat on high. I kept the pressure on my head and watched as Paul moved as quickly as he could, you could tell his knee was something that really troubled him. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder but I watched as he grabbed a small bag out of his car and then limped over to my truck.

I opened the door for him and he climbed in, he really was good looking. I pulled the t-shirt off of my head and didn't glance at it once because the sight of the blood soaked into it would make me pass out for sure because I would think about the smell.

"This might sting just a little," he said while rummaging through his bag.

"As long as this blood stops, I can't take much more," I said weakly.

He began to place some gauze covered in peroxide on the wound and I sucked in air through clenched teeth, it stung but I began to get used to the annoying sensation.

"Hold that really quick," he said after he pressed a bandage on top of it.

"Okay."

He taped up both sides of the bandage and I sighed, "Thank you for this."

"No problem, I owed you in a way."

"Why was your stuff all over the floor anyways?" I asked.

"Some old friends decided to kick my cane out from under me and then I spilled my pills on accident," he said angrily.

"That's so horrible."

How somebody could treat a guy who seemed so kind this way was beyond me.

"Why did you come running like a bat out of hell through the doors?"

"I kept hearing them call me pale face and whispering, I felt embarrassed."

"Oh I see," he said staring out the window, "people are jackasses."

"I heard what that girl said to you, she shouldn't have said something like that," I whispered; it probably wasn't my place but he needed to hear it.

He snapped his head in my direction, "but she was right."

"You don't seem like a mean person to me, you did help the 'pale face' out," I said; doing air quotations.

He nodded his head, "yeah I guess."

Paul seemed like he had been through so much pain, and I'm sure it had taken it's toll on him. Maybe he had been a jerk to people at one point, but he wasn't that person anymore, at least I didn't think so.

"Well you don't seem so bad for a pale face either." he said pulling me from my train of thought.

I couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm.

"Maybe I should have just gone to Forks High School like dad had suggested.," I gripped the steering wheel tightly; something I did when I was angry.

"That probably would have been better than dealing with the tribe, they don't like outsiders much."

"Yeah but the numbers definitely took a toll on me which is why I chose this school, the population isn't as large. I was hoping I would see Jacob Black here but he's sick today." I felt so upset about that.

"Jacob only has a few friends here, uh Quil, Jared, and Embry. Good guys, they're okay with me but I'm not exactly in their circle or anything."

"Well you're fine by me." I smiled.

"Thanks," he returned my smile.

I glanced at the watch on my wrist quickly and noticed that I had some time to go home and maybe unpack a little more before I needed to get dinner ready for Charlie.

"Well I think I might go to the house and get my things straightened up and get dinner ready for Charlie."

"Okay," he said; a frown etching into his face.

"It was nice meeting you Paul, I guess I'll be seeing you around," I said.

I hated seeing him frown, but at the same time I didn't want to come off as some crazy that already enjoyed spending time with him.

"Yeah I'm here Monday-Friday," he said; climbing out and using his cane for support.

I laughed again at his humor and it made him crack a smile, some sort of light making it's way into his eyes.

"Listen, Bella, do you maybe want me to show you around La Push sometime soon?" He asked, "sorry if I'm freaking you out or something."

I puzzled for a moment, gauging what Charlie's reaction might be and trying to buy some time so that I didn't sound eager.

"That sounds like it could be fun," I concluded.

"Really?"

He seemed shocked at my answer.

"Yeah, how about after I eat dinner with Charlie?"

"I'll pick you up around seven then," he said.

"Okay you need the address?"

"Nope, everybody already knows which house you were moving into, the tribe talks a lot." He replied.

I had forgotten that the tribe knew all about the arrival of the pale face, of course they knew what house we would be dwelling in.

"See you around seven then." I said quickly.

He closed the door and I started my truck, waving and blushing before driving off. In Phoenix I never really had time to care about boys, let alone really talk to them, I was too busy taking care of my mother. It was nice to finally make one as a friend. I knew I would be returning to Phoenix in a few weeks for my mothers wedding, but she would be happy if I had made a new friend by then.

I smiled as I made my way to the little house we moved into to unpack and get food ready, because I had something to look forward to. And you know what, it felt great to be around Paul. I didn't feel like an outcast.

I cranked up the radio and bobbed my head to the music for the first time in a while without a care in the world, all that was on my mind was the handsome guy that would be picking me up later to show me around my new town, La Push.

* * *

Please review! It keeps me going. :)

Sincerely,

Keely.


	3. Blessed

Hey Sorry this has taken so long the holidays and such kept me busy. Also, I just celebrated my 20th birthday on sunday. :)  
This chapter is kind of slow, but I hope you enjoy it. Like I previously stated, the next few chapters will be from Pauls POV only. Thank you for all the reviews so far, it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Blessed**

I pulled into the small dirt drive of my house and placed my forehead against my steering wheel.

I didn't want to go in and deal with my mother, but I needed to shower and change clothes so that I could show Bella around, and look decent doing so. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and hefted my backpack onto my shoulder, tucking my small medicine bag under my arm.

"Time to go in and face the music," I whispered to myself.

I held on tightly to my cane and walked slowly up to the house, opening the door and going inside. The smell of the alcohol hit my nostrils immediately and I could almost feel my throat burning.

"Paul…is that you?" A slurred voice called from the kitchen.

I sighed under my breath and set my backpack down quietly on the couch. I attempted to make it to my bedroom to grabs some clothes and then lock myself in the bathroom for a shower without making the floorboards creak, luckily I was successful.

I closed the bathroom door softly and locked it, placing my hands on the bathroom counter and glancing in the mirror.

I looked rough, I definitely needed to shave, and my hair was shaggy and a mess. Something did look different though, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it until I looked at my mouth again, I could see my teeth. I was smiling. I smiled a little bigger, until the pounding started on the door.

"Paul Quinton Alameda!" My mother yelled, "talk to me damn it!"

I was surprised she even remembered my full name.

"What do you want?" I asked through the shut door.

"I don't feel so good," she whispered.

"Stop drowning your sorrows in rum and tequila then."

"Don't you tell me what to do!"

"I'm just saying that is why you're sick is all."

"Paul open the door!" she whined.

She began scratching at the wood like an animal and I knew she wouldn't give me any peace until I just did as she asked, so I unlocked the door and opened it for her. She shuffled into the small bathroom quickly and collapsed in front of the toilet immediately, releasing the contents of her stomach as an offering to the porcelain god.

I grabbed onto her long black hair and pulled it away from her face as she continued to throw up.

I remembered when my mom was actually more than this drunkard that did nothing but lounge around the house all day and anger the tribe with her terrible public displays. She used to own the small café in town and everyone loved her, but the death of my father and then my knee withered away every sense of self preservation the woman had left.

She finished her worshipping session with the toilet and I helped her stand up, but then she smacked me hard across the face.

"What the hell mom!" I yelled.

"That's for ignoring me you ungrateful brat!" she hissed.

"Whatever."

"You don't love me."

She began sobbing as she walked out of the door, but I was used to this alcohol induced routine. It was always the same. The violence, the throwing up, the crying, and of course the wastes of air she brought home with her from bars.

"Mom I do love you, I'm going to help you into bed okay, get some rest," I said.

"Fuck you Paul, I don't need help!" she yelled; shoving me, "what use is a cripple anyways!"

I looked down at my knee and cane when she slurred that and felt the anger welling up inside of me, but as usual I just bit down on my tongue and watched her stumble off towards her room.

"Wish I had a mom again instead of a drunken child I have to clean up after," I sighed.

I closed the door again and started the shower ready to get out of this hell house. I showered as quickly as I could manage and got dressed again, shaving as well. I grabbed my pain pills and took two more with a cold glass of water and then shoved them back in my pocket because it wasn't safe to leave them here with my mother.

My moms snoring filled the house as I left fortunately avoiding another argument. It really hurt me that I couldn't even enjoy being in my own house that used to hold such great memories for me, but I locked the door and didn't look back as I drove off.

I still had an hour before I could go pick Bella up from her house so I made my way to the small flower shop Sam Uley's fiancee, Emily Young, owned and tendered. I walked into the store and the sound of a soft bells ring announced my arrival.

Emily looked up from the counter, "Oh, hello Paul."

I tried not to look at her face just as everyone in town tried to avoid because she had terrible scars on half of her face where a bear attacked her, she used to be one of the most beautiful girls around, but to Sam she still was. Emily was Sam's ex girlfriends cousin, Leah Clearwater, who turned into a very antisocial girl with a mohawk and tattoos due to Sam leaving her.

"Hey Emily, I need some flowers for a girl," I said awkwardly.

"Are they for a certain girl named Jenny?" She smiled.

"No."

"Oh I just assumed, forgive me."

"It's okay Emily, but um, what kind of flowers do girls like?" I asked.

She laughed softly, "what's the girl like?"

"She has brown hair, and chocolate colored eyes, beautiful lips that are a little to full for her face, but they still look great, she pretty, and she has very pale skin," I stopped after that realizing I had basically said I was into the new pale face that had the tribe going crazy, but Emily's smile never wavered.

"So miss Bella Swan?" She asked kindly.

"Yes."

"That's great that you're not judging her just because of the color of her skin Paul that's very admirable."

She disappeared amidst the flowers and then came back to the front of the store with a beautiful bouquet.

"Red and white ruffled tulips," she said, "can't go wrong with these."

I thanked Emily and tried to pay her but she told me it was her pleasure, and for the first time in so long I felt like I wasn't trapped in some perpetual nightmare, like maybe I could experience a dream for once. I was lucky that I didn't have to go to work today. I had a job carving oars and stuff because I was really good with carving wood like my father, the cane I used was one of the last things my father made in his shop, which I now owned.

I started my car up and left the shop making my way towards the house Bella and her father had moved into.

The house was a small one painted a sort of flat yellow color and sat on a small patchy lawn. I glanced at the porch and noticed that it could use a little elbow grease and some woodwork done on the floorboards, maybe I could be useful here.

A rickety, old porch swing that was missing the arms swayed gently making a soft creaking sound as I walked up to the front door and knocked. I looked over at the police cruiser parked on what little grass they had left and Bella's beaten up old truck was retired on the small dirt drive.

The chipped white door opened and I found myself eye level with the man I was assuming was Bella's father.

"Who are you?" He asked sternly.

"Paul Alameda," I extended my hand out in front of me.

Bella's father looked me over meticulously with eyes that seemed to teeter on the edge of disapproval. He glanced at my cane and messed up knee and then looked me in the eyes again, his expression unchanged. He grabbed my hand steadily with a nice firm grip shaking it slightly, "Chief Charlie Swan."

"Nice to meet you."

He huffed still eyeing me conspicuously like he expected me to do something I wasn't doing yet, "I guess you're here for Bells, huh?"

"Yes sir."

A smile played at the corner of his lips out of satisfaction of me placing authority in his hands.

"She'll be down in a little while Paul," he scratched the back of his neck, "want to come inside?"

"I can wait outside sir it's fine," I replied.

Charlie looked at my knee in disbelief but shrugged his shoulders and closed the door abruptly.

He seemed…nice.

I walked around the porch a bit noting all the repairs that I could do with my carpenter skills that I would talk to Bella about later. She would hopefully appreciate my offer and maybe Charlie would warm up to me some. The door opened up quietly and Bella popped her head out of it peering at me which pulled me from my train of thought.

"Hey there," I said.

"Hey Paul."

She walked out of the door closing it soundly behind her and I tried to look away so I could keep my eyes from roaming all over her body like a typical guy. She looked gorgeous.

Her long brown hair cascaded down past her shoulders and fell around the curvature of her breasts perfectly. She wore an emerald green tank top that hung on her petite frame just right and short jean shorts that allowed her beautiful cream colored legs to be seen. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"So where do we begin?" She asked smiling.

"Well I thought you should know that I'm a carpenter and I could definitely do some repairs around here, that is if Charlie is okay with that."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

I smiled and held my hand out for her to take, and she did so gladly it seemed.

"In that case, how about I take you to the part of the beach I work off of and you can see my shop."

"I'd like that."

We climbed into my car and took off down the road towards my dads old shop that I inherited. Rain began to pelt the windows softly and I heard Bella huff in discontent with the gloomy weather.

"Maybe I should have brought my jacket."

"You'll be fine, trust me."

I leaned over and pulled a black hooded jacket from the backseat of my car and thrust it into her lap gently, she thanked me and I nodded my head smiling as she put it on. It was too big for her of course but it made me happy to see her in my jacket, even if she was practically swimming in the thing.

"So, what do your mom and dad do Paul?"

I slammed on the breaks a little too soon for the stop sign ahead on accident because the question caught me off guard.

"Sorry, I uh, saw a rabbit."

"Oh," she said in disbelief.

"My dad passed away, and my mom has some issues, so I'm the one supporting her." I said quietly.

I resumed driving as an awkward silence seemed to settle in the car. She bit her lip nervously and began to pull on the bottom of the jacket trying to smooth it out.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Bella, people live and die it's a cycle we unfortunately cannot escape sometimes." I interjected.

I didn't want her to say sorry for something that wasn't her fault.

"So you work with wood and stuff?" She asked; trying to lighten the mood.

I chuckled, "yes I work with wood and stuff"

We pulled around the corner and my shop slowly came into view tucked behind some trees. It was a cabin nestled on the edge of a small lake that many people came up to for bonfires and canoeing, and thanks to that my shop got pretty good business.

"That's my shop there," I pointed at the small cabin.

I killed the engine as Bella looked at the small, rustic place with curious eyes through the wet windshield.

"It's beautiful,"

"Yeah, it's quite the view," I said looking at her; she blushed.

I held onto my cane and climbed from the car as she made her way out of her side and we shut the doors in unison.

"A lot of the tribe comes to this lake for parties and fishing, so I get a steady flow of customers, especially since I'm the only carpenter and craftsmen place around other than in Forks." I said.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and shoved her hands into the large pocket of the jacket, "I used to fish with the Blacks here I think."

"Probably, it's the only lake that's fishing worthy."

Making my way to the shop with Bella closely behind, I fumbled with my key ring until I found the one that belonged to the shops door.

"Alameda's Woodworks." Bella said; reading the sign.

"Yep, the one and only," I laughed; opening the door.

The fresh smell of the different woods hit my nostrils and I felt the warmth spreading through my chest as the familiarity washed over me.

"I love the smell of cedar," she whispered.

I peered over my shoulder at her and she blushed, probably embarrassed that she said something wrong.

"Me too."

Bella smiled brightly and began to walk carefully throughout the store, running her delicate fingers along the chairs and bookshelves.

"You know, that's the one thing I don't have in my room, and it's pretty upsetting," she frowned.

"What is?" I asked.

"I don't have a bookshelf, and I love to read."

"Well maybe we can fix that, pick one."

"Paul…I couldn't" She said softly.

"Go ahead, I can always make more, I'd be offended if you didn't let me do this besides, think of it as a housewarming gift."

She glanced at me skeptically and then fixed her eyes back on the smaller bookshelves, before resting her hands on the top of one of the newest once I had made.

"I really love this one, and you did all of the details and everything?" She asked shocked.

"Yes ma'am, everything in here I've made or it was something my father had made before he passed away, but that specific one I made two weeks ago."

It was a three shelf book case made to sit on top of a dresser, it was made from a darker wood I couldn't recall which, but I remembered carving intricate designs of wolves and flowers into the edges.

"I love the wolves and vines Paul, it's beautiful."

"Then it's yours Bella."

She smiled and I picked it up with one arm carrying it very carefully out of the shop using my cane for support. I opened my trunk and put it inside gently. When I looked up she was staring out over the lake with her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

I walked back up to the entrance of the shop and locked it up before making my way over to where she was.

"It's so much different than where I lived before."

The rain had stopped thankfully and I looked at her closely.

"Where did you move from?" I asked.

"Phoenix, Arizona."

"Wow, that is quite a change."

"My mom was getting married and I just felt it better to let her start her new life without me tagging along."

"Oh gotcha, I'm sorry."

"It happens, thank you though, for being so nice to me Paul, I know that everyone is going to be mean to you."

I laughed, "Bella, everyone already is mean to me, and even if they weren't, you're worth it."

We stood there in silence for a little while as I attempted to skip rocks and did not succeed.

'Well, I probably should get home soon so I could go over some of the school work, since I didn't exactly go to my classes today." She said.

"Okay, I'll drive through the town and point out the main places so that this trip was at least productive."

She laughed softly and we walked back to the car. I drove through the town and showed her the main shops and stores for food and such, and then pulled up to her house.

"I have something for you before you get out of the car." I said quickly.

I reached behind my seat and grabbed the bouquet of flowers Emily had picked out earlier, and I watched as Bella smiled and her face turned pink.

"Paul, they're gorgeous, my favorite actually, thank you."

We got out of the car, Bella holding her flowers and happily smelling them, and I grabbed her bookshelf from the trunk walking her to the door.

"I had a great time with you Bella," I said; setting the bookcase on the porch.

"Me too, looks like moving here wasn't so bad after all." She smiled.

I was about to lean in and kiss her, when the front door swung open.

"Oh, Bells, I thought I head voices," he eyed me.

"Yeah I had a good time with Paul, he gave me some flowers and a bookshelf, he made the bookshelf himself, he's a carpenter." She beamed.

Charlie looked at the bookshelf and nodded, "nice work kid."

"Thanks," I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly, "I could fix this porch up for you if you want."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, no charge."

"Oh yeah right like I'm going to let you do that, you're going to get paid but I really could use the help with how much they've got me working at the station."

"I'd love to help," I said; smiling.

He shook my hand and we talked about the repairs. Charlie decided he would pay me when the repairs were done, depending on how much work I did because he didn't want to just pay me a flat rate.

"Well, I better get home." I said.

"Nice meeting you again Paul, and thanks." He said roughly.

I hugged Bella and we said our goodbyes, and then her and Charlie went inside. As I walked to my car I heard the door open and close behind me.

"Hey Paul, wait!" Bella called.

I turned around and she jogged up to me, throwing her arms around me and kissing me on the cheek. I hugged her back and she blushed.

"Thanks again, have a good night."

"You too Bella."

She walked back into her house and I walked a little taller back to my car. Things were finally turning around for me, I had been kissed by an angel, and I without a doubt felt more than blessed.

* * *

**Please Review! Thank you.**

**- Keely**


	4. Ridicule

**I just want to thank you all so much for the reviews! They mean so much to me so far. So, this chapter is a bit of a read, and it takes somewhat of a dark turn at one point, but luckily nothing goes too far.  
Also, at the very end you get a bit of Jacob's POV. Yes, Jacob makes an appearance in this chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter Four: Ridicule**

I unlocked the door to my house as quietly as I could manage, but as usual it didn't matter because my mother wasn't even home.

I threw my backpack on the couch and grabbed a soda from the kitchen before plopping down on the couch to watch the news. The lady on the television was pretty and I used to enjoy watching it strictly because I thought she was gorgeous unlike the old men on the other news programs, but for some reason I didn't think she was all that beautiful anymore. All I could think about was Bella.

Flipping through the channels I found a football game and decided to watch that instead. I was just getting into the game when someone knocked on the door. Gripping my cane I hoisted myself off the couch easier than usual and walked over to the door curious as to who would be knocking on my door, no one ever came to my house.

Jacob Black stood in my doorway shaking and half naked with his hair chopped off. I just stared at him with a loss for words as my soda fell to the ground. He looked horrible, and he seemed, angry.

"What's up Jacob, can I help you?"

"Stay away from Bella."

Was this guy really coming to my house, when he was sick, and half naked I might add, telling me to stay away from Bella?

"Jacob, I don't really think that's your place, Bella and I are friends," I said angrily.

"Paul, you're an asshole, she's a good person, stay away from her!" He growled.

"Jacob I'm not an asshole you know that, I thought you were sick, you don't look so good, maybe I should call Billy."

I began to walk to grab my cell phone, but he was in front of me so quickly that I almost didn't even see him move, or hear him. He was shaking really badly and he looked like he was about to murder me.

"Just, stay away from her please, okay?" He asked quietly.

"Why should I, she's the first person to be nice to me since…"

"Since you fell from the pedestal?"

"I finally have someone who makes me happy, don't you think I deserve that?"

"Trust me golden boy, you'll have your spotlight back soon enough, and she deserves better than what you'll become." he growled.

I was about to say something back when a howl rang out in the near distance. Jacobs eyes darted around frantically and he looked scared.

"I've got to go, Paul just trust me on this one, I'm sorry I was being rude or whatever."

"Jacob, I can't stay away from her, she doesn't have anyone else and I feel good when I'm around her, can't you understand that?"

"Sure sure, for now."

Before I could ask what was going on he took off running and disappeared into the dense green trees of the forest. I didn't know whether to believe that all of that just took place or if it was just some weird new hallucination my pills caused.

I cleaned up the soda I dropped and turned off the television deciding to call it a night after what just happened. Locking my bedroom door, I took two more of my pills and fell into bed, weird dreams assaulted my mind.

_I was running through the forest with no knee brace or cane in sight. Dreams like this weren't uncommon for me because I often did dream about not being limited anymore, but I was usually running on a football field or a track not the forest. _

_I glanced to my left and Bella was running next to me smiling, and she looked more radiant than ever, her skin even looked sun-kissed and slightly golden. I reached out to clasp hands with her but I noticed something moving out of the right corner of my eye. _

_Weaving in and out of the trees were a pack of unusually large, mutant wolves. I tried running faster but then an excruciating pain overcame me and I began shaking feverously. I looked over at Bella who had fallen to the ground with her hand clasped over her mouth. _

_And as I went to walk over to her I felt like I had exploded out of my skin and four shaggy paws hit the forest underbrush, Bella's scream echoed in my ears; I was a wolf. _

I awoke sweating like crazy and my knee was aching. With trembling hands I reached over and grabbed the glass of water on my nightstand, utterly shaken from the dream that felt so real. Bella's scream still echoed in my mind. I glanced at the clock and internally groaned at the red numbers blinking rapidly in my direction; 5:45 am.

I picked up my cell phone and glanced at the blank screen hopeful that maybe I would have something, I had given Bella my number last night, but to my dismay there was nothing. I flopped back on my bed when the unthinkable happened, my phone vibrated.

Sitting up in bed faster than I think I had ever managed, I grasped my phone in my hands and read the text message with a huge smile.

_I cant sleep, hope I don't wake you up. - Bella Swan_

_Nah, I can't sleep either, bad dreams. - Paul A._

I grabbed my cane off of my nightstand and got out of bed to put on some clean jeans and a gray wife beater from my dresser. When I was dressed I looked at my phone again to find another text message.

_Did you maybe want to hang out before school? Charlie's already gone for the day. - Bella Swan_

Smiling I grabbed my leather jacket and my car keys, took two of my pills, got my back pack, and slipped out of my room quietly.

_Sure, I'll be there in ten minutes. - Paul A._

_Okay I'll hopefully be ready by then. - Bella Swan. _

When I was about to walk out of the house a mans voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey sport, where does that freaky mom of yours keep the coffee?"

My mother had brought home some slob from the bar and I hated having to actually encounter them, especially when they referred to her as a "freak".

"Don't call me sport buddy, don't refer to my mother as a freak, and it's in the top left cabinet third shelf."

"Whatever man, chill out."

He shuffled through the cabinets for the coffee and I tried my best to contain my anger as I slammed the front door and made my way to the car.

Before I could even climb into the drivers seat the front door flew open and my mom stood in the doorway with the strap of a revealing nightgown sliding down her bare shoulder. She lit a cigarette and glared at me angrily looking like a woman that belonged in a trailer park somewhere.

"Respect your elders young man, don't talk to Devin that way!"

"Wow mom, at least you know his name this time, I'm so proud of you."

I threw my back pack into the passengers seat and slammed my door shut as I began shaking relentlessly.

She flew down the front steps of the house and into the driveway as I pulled out, picking up a rock and aiming for my windshield. She threw it with all her might screaming obscenities but didn't hit my car at all, then she collapsed to the ground in tears as the low life tried to coax her back inside with a cup of coffee I'm sure contained bourbon or something else alcoholic.

I left it all behind me as I sped off towards Bella's house to spend time with someone that wasn't crazy. Between the dream I had, the jerk my mother brought home, and my mother trying to shatter my windshield, I could use something to brighten up my day that was already off to a bad start.

I pulled up to Bella's house and noticed her sitting on the steps of her front porch using a stick to draw in the dirt, and she was wearing my jacket. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing really light blue jeans with a pair of black combat boots, she almost looked tough which added an edge of sexy to her.

Her eyes lit up when I got out of the car and she walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"Sorry I'm a little groggy still, there's some waffles and a tall glass of milk inside with your name on it if that's okay," She said almost tripping.

I steadied her with my free hand, "sounds great to me."

She led me inside and I glanced around her house which was modest but nice. You could tell her and Charlie weren't big on decorating, but the house had a nice warm and open feeling. The windows allowed the rising sun that was struggling to break free of our usual overcast to shine in slightly and everything was neat and in place.

"This place looks nice."

"Thanks, we're still unpacking but the downstairs is done finally."

I took my place across from her at the table and devoured the waffles that were in front of me, man could Bella cook. I chased them down with the tall glass of ice cold milk and felt more than refreshed.

"That was great, thank you Bella, you're a good cook."

She blushed and I couldn't help but smile, she was so adorable when she blushed. I helped her clean up everything and when the dishwasher was loaded she skipped upstairs to get her back pack, and I avoided looking at her rear end, trying to be a gentleman.

"Did you want to ride with me to school?" I called up to her.

"Really? You don't care about the looks you'll get for giving the pale face a ride, I can always drive the dinosaur as you so rudely called it."

I laughed, "Nah everyone can go to hell, pardon my French."

"Do you think Jacob will be there today?" She asked as she descended down the stairs.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Who knows, I saw him last night though."

"Huh? Was he feeling better?"

"He looked pretty rough, he cut off all of his hair, it used to be past his shoulders, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts."

"That's….odd." She stopped halfway down the stairs.

"He also told me to stay away from you, something about you deserving better than what I'll become."

I watched her eyes narrow and anger seemed to rise within her, "who does he think he is?"

She began to trudge down the stairs again until she lost her balance and began to tumble down, luckily I caught her before her head connected with one of the steps.

We were face to face and I could feel her sweet breath caressing my cheeks and of course she blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy."

"It's alright Bella, I'm not angry."

I stood her upright with my arm around her waist still and she looked me in the eyes her anger melting away. She smelled like strawberries and flowers, it was delightful.

"You're eyes are so dark and they seem to hold so much pain, but I can't help but stare at them because they're lovely." She whispered.

"You're eyes are better."

She snapped out of the daze she was in and glanced at her watch, "well we should probably get to school."

"Yeah I guess." I said; standing her back up.

She pulled on the bottom of my jacket she was wearing and I lightly brushed her bangs away from her face, she blushed.

Bella walked over to grab her backpack from the couch, but I scooped it up before she could and she protested, but lost of course. We walked out of the house and she locked the door of the house shivering slightly and as we made our way to the car she slipped her hand in mine and cuddled against my chest. It felt so good to have her close.

We got in the car and started our way to school as the radio played the song Dude Looks Like a Lady by Aerosmith. Call me a loser, but I loved the classics.

"Do you mind if I turn it up, I love Aerosmith." Bella asked.

"No way me too, go ahead, crank it up!" I said excitedly.

Bella laughed and turned up the song and we both sang it, I was sort of off key but she did a beautiful job; I was so happy. The song was over and Air Supply's, All Out of Love began to play through the speakers.

"You know Paul, I don't think I've been this happy in a while, I feel so comfortable around you," she beamed.

"Same here Bella, I was thinking, would you maybe want to go catch a movie with me in Port Angeles?" I asked, parking the car as far from the school as possible.

Her eyes cast downward in the direction of her combat boots and she fiddled with the bottom of my jacket some more before looking me in the eyes.

"Sure," she replied.

I felt my heart jump into my throat. Grabbing my cane and my backpack I climbed from the car, but stopped when I noticed Bella hadn't budged and inch. I walked around to her side of the car and opened the door, she was drumming her hands on the dashboard nervously.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked.

"I just don't think I'm ready to face all the ridicule again."

"Well hey, I'm here to face it with you."

I extended my hand out to her and with a look of discomfort on her face she took it, hefted her bag on her shoulder, and climbed out of my car. I locked the doors and we began our journey into the school.

To say everyone stared at us was an understatement.

Bella was the color of a Coca Cola can by the time we made it through the doors of the school because of the attention we were drawing. People were gawking, dropping things, and even running into things at the sight of us holding hands; the once popular cripple and the pale face.

We made it to my locker and for some reason I didn't feel the need to take more of my medicine like usual, I felt great.

"Everyone's still staring," Bella choked out; pulling the hood over her head and face.

"Calm down, it's okay, I'll walk you to class." I said.

We turned to walk to class when I found us blocked against the lockers by a bunch of the schools linebackers.

"Well, well, looks like Paul finally has a friend," Ryan sneered.

I glared at him angrily as Bella moved to hide behind me slightly.

"Just leave us alone dude, she just wants to get to class."

Before I could do anymore one of the guys, Brad, pulled Bella away from me and I almost fell down trying to struggle with him over her. He pushed Bella in the direction of Ryan who put his arms around her waist laughing. Two of the larger guys pinned me to the lockers as I cried out in rage.

"Please, let me go," Bella whimpered.

Ryan pulled her hood down forcefully and lifted her chin up to look her in the face. My anger rose because Ryan had a reputation of doing more than just this to girls who weren't willing.

"Wow white girls kind of pretty," He snickered; placing one of his hands on her butt, "and she's got a rockin' body."

My knee might be bad, but working as a carpenter I did plenty of heavy lifting with my upper half alone. I freed one of my arms and decked both the guys restraining me in the face.

"Ryan, let her go damn it!" I yelled.

Before I could get anywhere near them one of the guys kicked my bad leg out from under me and I collapsed to the ground in agony.

"Don't hurt him come on please," Bella cried; she began hitting Ryan's chest as hard as she could.

"Man I like a chick who thinks she can take me, but is pretty weak," He said roughly.

I watched in horror as he twisted her arm behind her back and kissed her cheek from behind.

"Boys, I think I'm gonna take this party outside, she's diggin me." He threw the peace sign with his fingers and began walking her outside.

"Somebody help!" Bella cried.

Everyone kept walking like they didn't even notice anything, like she didn't even exist. I tried to get up from the ground but one of the guys pushed me back down. I glanced up to see one of my oldest, and closest friends, Colin looking down at me.

"C'mon Colin, don't let him do this to that girl, she's a police chiefs daughter for gods sake, and she's a good person."

Colin shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at me uneasily, "dude it's out of my hands now."

He nodded his head in the direction Ryan had been taking Bella and I looked at the doors that were now slowly closing because he had taken her out towards the trees.

I don't know what happened next but it was like a combination of adrenaline and anger were coursing through my veins. The pain from my knee ceased and I pushed my self off the ground so fast it was almost like everything around me was a blur.

I shoved my way past all the guys that tried to block me from the doors, even shoving one of them into the other side of the hallway. I made my way out of the doors and heard Bella scream, the same scream I heard in my dream last night, and took off running in the direction of the forest I heard it from.

My knee began to feel bad again, but I ignored the pain because Bella was more important.

"Come on baby don't you want some Native American in you, maybe then you can fit in with the tribe," Ryan said seductively.

I heard Bella let out a cry and watched as Ryan threw her face first over a fallen tree, before struggling to get her pants off of her.

"Enough!" I yelled.

I walked into the small clearing and growled menacingly, almost like a wolf.

"Oh look your crippled super hero has come to save the day," He laughed; caressing a part of Bella's butt that he had managed to expose, "just in time for the show."

"You're sick!" she cried.

Ryan slapped her hard across the face and I felt like I was going to kill him when she spat blood onto the fallen tree before her.

"Let her go…now," I began walking towards him.

"What are you gonna do about it you weak loser!"

I ran over to Ryan and tackled him with all of my strength. We crashed to the ground with a loud thud that rang out in the quiet forest and he clawed at my face.

"You'll force a girl to do something you pathetic creep, but you can't handle fighting a man!" I growled; decking him square in the jaw. He stopped moving and I realized I knocked him out with one hit.

I heard Bella crying and immediately jumped off of Ryan to go help her. She was collapsed on the ground sobbing hysterically as blood poured from her mouth.

"No one…helped me," she gasped.

"I did Bella, I helped you, I'm here." I cradled her in my arms.

"They…ignored…me" she gasped panicking.

"Bella, calm down."

I watched as Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp in my arms. She fainted because of the smell of her own blood.

I picked her up in my arms, pulling her pants up in the process. I made my way to the school as rain began pouring down our bodies and I clutched Bella tightly to my chest. We made it through the doors, luckily the bell had rung and everyone was in class. I marched to the office with her still in my arms and when I opened the door the secretary gasped.

"What happened?" she cried; running around the counter to take in the damage.

Before I could answer a familiar voice rang out behind me, "why don't you ask this sick young man?"

I looked back to see Sam Uley thrusting a soaked Ryan through the office door, and he nodded in my direction approvingly.

"From what I saw he tried to take advantage of this poor girl in the woods, and if it weren't for Paul here he might have succeeded."

"Oh dear god, what is this place coming to?" She sobbed, "this poor girl, and no one stopped to help her?"

I shook my head no and the woman cast a dirty look in Ryan's direction, who's head flopped around aimlessly; he was still out cold.

"I'll call her father, Sam do you mind taking care of this young man?"

"Not at all, I think community service and being removed from the football team permanently sounds like fair punishment to me."

"I think that's a good idea, tack on three weeks of suspension as well," The principal chimed in.

Sam Uley leaned down to the wheelchair and shook the mans hand in a greeting of friends, Billy Black was our new principal and he did not seem happy.

"Mr. Black, if you don't mind, can I take Bella to her house?" I asked.

"Sure sure Paul," he said smiling, "you did a good thing today, I'll expect you to do your schoolwork at home tonight though."

"Of course Mr. Black."

"Her father will be meeting you there," the woman said putting down the phone.

I carried Bella from the office and down the hall not even thinking of my can or backpack, but it didn't matter because leaning up against my car in the far edge of the parking lot was Jacob black, clutching my cane and backpack.

"I guess I'm glad you didn't follow my advice," Jacob said; visibly shaking.

"I told you I'm all she really has here," I replied coldly.

I struggled with the passenger side door a bit, but when I got it open I laid Bella down gently, strapped her in, and reclined the seat back.

Once the door was closed I walked around to the drivers side where Jacob was.

"Here's your cane Paul, and thank you…I don't know what I would have done..I just….thanks." He said; handing me my things.

I took my cane from him and leaned on it, "what did you mean when you said she deserves better than what I'll become?"

Jacob peered over my shoulder, "don't worry about it, but looks like you'll know soon enough."

He glanced at my knee and how I seemed to not rely on the cane as much, but as my anger and rage were slowly disappearing, the pain seemed to grow and reappear.

"You're freaking me out Jake."

A whistle sounded from behind me and I glanced over to see Sam Uley dragging a still unconscious Ryan out of the doors and motioning for Jacob to come join him. I noticed two other guys appear out of the forest wearing nothing but shorts as well, Embry and Quil. They all had short hair and odd tattoos.

"Gotta run Paul."

"Jacob, what's with you guys, you all chopped your hair off and you never really wear clothes now."

Jacob looked at me, "just go take care of Bells."

He went to run off and I grabbed his arm, but let go when I realized it almost felt like grabbing a pan that had been sitting on the stove moments before.

"Jacob dude you're temperature is through the roof, should you be running around in the forest?"

Jacob started shaking when Sam whistled again.

"Bye Paul, take care of Bells."

I stared after the four guys that disappeared quickly in the trees with so much confusion rattling around in my brain. I climbed into my car and glanced over at Bella. The blood had stopped flowing from her mouth, but her face was swollen and she was still passed out. It was time to get my angel home to her father, and I just knew he would be ready to kill something. I'm just glad I got to her in time.

_Jacob's POV_

I stared after the car that pulled out of the parking lot, the car that contained Bella.

"Jacob, come on!" Quil yelled from behind me.

I began shaking, "sure sure."

We made our ways deeper into the forest and as far from the school as possible before any of us talked again, why we hadn't shifted yet was beyond me.

Sam ran the unconscious jerk to his house where he revealed to his grandmother the nature of the situation, and then the grandmother began beating her grandson with a cane. It was pretty amusing according to Sam, and the boy deserved it.

We almost didn't make it to Bella in time, but luckily Paul pulled through.

"It looks like we'll have another brother soon." Sam finally spoke up, "Paul regained his strength so quickly, and luckily his punch isn't at its full potential yet, that guy was still out cold."

"Why don't we change it's so much easier to communicate that way," Embry whined.

"I sometimes enjoy being a human you know," Sam retorted quickly.

We all looked down at the ground.

"How long do you think it will be?" I asked.

"It's hard to say really, but judging at how his anger fueled him and his knee was miraculously better for a short time, I give him another week, maybe two at the most."

"Poor Bells."

"It is unfortunate what happened to her earlier." Sam said.

"No not that Sam," I replied, "she's attached to Paul, but we all know he can't stay close to her after the change."

"True, unless he imprints on her like Sam with Emily," Quil threw in.

I felt my body ripple with anger, "He better not."

"Aw Jake c'mon man, if you haven't imprinted on her yet, she's not your soul mate bro."

I felt my whole body shudder again and a nasty snarl rip it's way from my throat.

"Enough!" Sam bellowed.

My body went straight with the Alpha command and I felt my ears ringing and then Quil, Embry, and I collapsed to our knees.

"We don't know what will happen, but we do know that the chances of him imprinting on her are slim to none, so he will stay away from her once he changes," Sam said quickly, "now lets run a patrol."

All the other guys took off their shorts and tied them to their ankles, because modesty was something that wasn't needed between us now, we knew everything about each other.

If those stupid Cullen's hadn't come back to Forks I could be enjoying time with Bella instead of Paul doing so. I slid off my shorts carefully and tied them around my ankle like the others. And before I knew it I was running through the forest on four paws instead of two feet.

We were protectors of the tribe now against the cold ones, vampires, and soon Paul would be joining us.

* * *

**I hope you've enjoyed this so far, let me know what you think.**

** Reviews drive me to keep up with this and everyone has made me feel so great about this story so far. **

** - Keely**


	5. Time's Short

**Sorry! I know it's been a while, but life kind of smacked me in the face. Sorry again. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Time's Short**

The drive to Bella's house was one that went by so slow compared to the usual.

Maybe it was the feeling of dread for what had almost happened to her that hung over my head, or the weird way Sam and Jacob looked at me that had my stomach doing acrobatic movements. I looked over at Bella who looked very calm in her passed out slumber, and I felt a twinge of guilt for not being able to do more.

My knee made it so hard for me to help her, but I was slightly concerned how I had mustered all that strength to even get to her when I did. After all, I was right back to having the painful knee that made it difficult to do anything. It was odd.

I turned down Bella's road to see the police cruiser parked on the patchy grass and a concerned Charlie still in uniform sitting on the porch steps with his head retired in his hands. I pulled my car up and watched him jump up quickly and bound to the car in no time.

"Is she alright Paul?" He asked eyeing her through the drivers window.

"Yes sir, I got to her just in time and knocked that creep out." I said quickly, "he clocked her good though and she passed out shortly after."

"Bells," He whispered, "thank you Paul for being there, I owe you one."

"I want to be here for her, always."

"Well, I do think you should stay until she wakes up, she might want to see you for comfort reasons or something," Charlie said nervously, "would you want to crash on the couch, your folks okay with that?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"You sure? Shouldn't you call?"

"No, my mom won't mind, trust me."

He walked around the passenger side and scooped Bella up like a small child, cradling her against his chest. Charlie struggled under her weight, but with my knee flaring up I couldn't be of any assistance. I made my way to the front door quickly and opened it for him.

I hovered outside with the door in my hands until he began the difficult climb up the stairs to set her down on her bed in her room, then I waited in the living room for him to come back respectfully.

"She looks pretty beat," He huffed; descending shakily.

"It was rough on her…nobody helped." I said; hanging my head.

"Are you serious?" "It was so wrong, sir."

"I could kill the kids in that school," he growled.

"Would it be alright with you if I grabbed my tools out of the car and started working on that porch, I could use some hard labor to get my mind off of what happened."

"Go for it Paul, pizza will be on the table for you when you're ready to eat."

"Thanks chief."

As I walked outside I released the angered breath I held inside when the events of today resurfaced, but Charlie didn't know how truly bad it had been. I stumbled to my trunk and popped it open so I could grab my small tool chest. It would all feel better after I did some work. Shoving my headphones into my ears, I drowned out all of the dreary sounds La Push held and began the daunting task ahead, saving the Swans' porch.

The work was hard but in a matter of about three hours I had managed to sand down and adjust half of the porches creaky boards and even replace the broken boards in the porch swing. Immersed in my music, and tons of sweat, I turned to see Bella standing against the outside door frame with a weak smile on her face and I jumped, yanking the ear buds out quickly.

"No, please continue, I enjoy watching you work," She said softly.

"You should be upstairs resting," I replied; wiping my forehead.

"I'm fine, and I wanted to come and thank my hero."

"Bella, you don't need to thank me, I did what any good guy would do."

She walked over to me carefully and placed a gentle kiss on my lips before I could say anything more. I immediately lost my train of thought. Kissing Bella felt so right, like it was something I was supposed to do. When we finally broke apart from each other I ran my fingers through her soft hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"We should probably go eat," I said; my stomach growling as if on cue.

"I'd say so." She giggled softly.

With fingers intertwined, Bella and made our way into her house and to the dinner table where pizza was waiting.

"Thanks sir," I called out to the living room.

"No problem," Charlie mumbled in reply.

A few minutes later the TV switched off and the front door creaked open, followed shortly by a whistle.

"You uh, did a good job out there Paul." Charlie said when he came back into the house.

"Thanks sir, I put a lot of heart into my work."

"Well it's appreciated, couch is there for you to sleep on, and blankets on the recliner. Night kids."

We ate in silence as Charlie made the slow, trudge upstairs and waited until the door closed before we spoke again.

"Dad talked to me when I first came downstairs about some things," she said, picking at the cheese on her pizza.

"Okay, and?" I asked; munching mine like an animal.

"Uh, he wants me to go to Forks High if I have trouble over the next two weeks at the school here on the rez."

I felt the pizza fall from my hands and onto my plate and I choked down what I had in my mouth. Bella was the first great thing to come into my life since my dad passed away and the injury happened, I couldn't lose her.

"So you'll be leaving the reservation?" I asked softly.

"No Paul, just go to school in Forks." She said quickly; clasping onto my hand, "we're going to live here still, and besides I have two weeks to try out school here, I'm sure it will all work out."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and smiled at Bella, running my thumb over her small hand that was still clutching onto mine. She blushed deeply and smiled back, causing my heart to race.

"I think I'm going to call it a night though, school in the morning and all." She whispered.

"Okay, goodnight."

I got up from the table and went over to her, hugging her gently. Her body felt slightly colder than mine, which was odd cause I enjoyed the warmth I felt from her. The embrace still felt amazing and I couldn't help but cup her chin lightly in my hand and kiss her full on the mouth.

Luckily, she deepened the kiss for a brief moment and I felt overjoyed, until something odd happened; a growl escaped the hollow of my throat.

Bella broke away with wide eyes and looked at me, trying to stifle laughter.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." I said, blushing.

It was odd how the roles reversed and she had me turning scarlet.

"It's alright, goodnight Paul."

"Goodnight Bella, I love you."

The words slipped out of my mouth before I realized it and as she was climbing the stairs she looked back at me and smiled.

"I…love you too."

I watched as she made it safely to the top of the stairs and entered her room, closing the door with a slight click. A cheesy smile, the biggest one that had been on my face in a while, didn't want to go away. I finished the pizza and collapsed on the couch ready to go to bed, but a slight tap at the front window stopped me short.

I walked cautiously to the front door and opened it to find a piece of paper sitting on the porch, but no one was in sight. I grabbed it and closed the door sitting back on the couch to read it.

_Paul,_

_Time is short, enjoy it while you can. In fourteen days meet us at the lake by your shop. You'll be ready then. _

_Sam_

I read the note carefully a few more times, but the confusion and unease I felt wouldn't go away. If it weren't for what had happened with Bella moments before I would have gone to sleep with a headache, but even Sam's unsettling words couldn't take away the happiness I felt.

I fell asleep with a big smile on my face, the note just a crumpled up reminder in my pocket. One that would eventually burn a hole in it, because Sam was right. Time is short.

_Jacobs POV_

I could smell him all around Bella's house and it set me over the edge.

"Jacob, calm yourself." Sam bellowed.

I could feel my knees buckling under his command, but my jealousy was getting the best of me.

"Did you leave the note?" I growled.

"Yes, and what he chooses to do with it is on his own conscious, but I know in fourteen days time he will be one of us. I can smell it."

"All I can smell is his stench mingling with Bella's and I don't like it."

"Jacob, you did not imprint on her, she is not your soul mate."

"But I love her Sam." I whimpered.

I felt like a pathetic puppy wanting a bone, but Bella was so much more than that. I grew up with her, we had played in the tide of La Push beach together, and I had always loved her. Imprinting surely wouldn't make those feelings go away, would they?

"What if it's a delayed reaction?" I asked helplessly.

"Or what if Paul imprints on her first?" Embry said; walking out of the forest.

"I'll kill him, rip his throat out." I said menacingly.

"Enough!" Sam said authoritatively.

We collapsed to our knees and I felt my head hang low, but a howl in the distance made this meeting wrap up quickly.

"That's Quil." Embry said quickly.

We all ran into the forest, allowing ourselves to shift quickly.

_We have company. _Quil's voice rang out in our minds.

_A leech, on OUR land? _Sam snarled.

_No at the treaty line, Cullen's have come to make sure our agreement still stands. _

_We're going to kill them right? _I asked heartlessly; this was all their doing.

_No we can't, we've had a treaty with them for a very long time. The elders would be angered. _Sam replied, _Let them know your alpha is on his way. _

_One is a mind reader, he knows you are. _

Silence was all that could be heard for the first time since we all made the change. We we're shocked. Waves of confusion rippled in every tendril of my mind because that was all anyone could muster up.

_I knew some had abilities…but mind reading? _Sam asked questioningly.

We all began to feel oddly outranked but didn't back down as we made our way to the treaty line. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind, but soon it wouldn't matter. Paul would be one of us and on my level, and I'd be damned if I was going to let him imprint on her.

* * *

**So, as you can see this was kind of just a bridge chapter. Hope it was alright, the next one will be a lot better. Review! **

**- Keely**


	6. Far Away

**AN: Hey, I know it's been a REALLY long time, but here's the newest one. Hope you like it, it jumps between three points of view, but I had to cover a few things. Enjoy!**

I do not own twilight or edwards sparkles. 

* * *

**Chapter 6: Far Away**

_Jacob's POV_

The smell was harsh when it filled my nostrils and it made me want to wretch. So this is what they smelled like, death.

We entered the clearing that fell along the ancient, invisible treaty line and came to a halt at the edge. That's when I saw them for the first time.

Seven pale creatures stood on the other side of us with Quil in a defensive stance a few feet away from them, his body shaking. To the mortal eye they would appear human, but perfect amongst a sea of imperfections. To me they looked like heartless marble statues.

One of them laughed after I thought that.

"You're not far off really, but we do have hearts, they just don't beat." a male one smiled.

_Holy shit. _Embry thought out loud to all of us.

_I'm going to shift into my human form to communicate better with __**all**__ of them. _Sam's voice rang out in our minds.

I growled, _How will we communicate with you? _

_It will all be fine, stay in your wolf forms. _He commanded.

"We aren't going to try anything, you can trust us," The male leech that could read minds said.

_Fat chance bloodsucker. _Quil huffed.

"Okay mutt." He said nonchalantly.

We all rumbled in unison at his derogatory comment about our forms.

"Yet calling us leeches and bloodsuckers isn't derogatory? My aren't we hypocritical."

_STOP IT! _I growled loudly in my mind.

The other wolves whined and their knees wobbled, and we could see Sam even struggle to not fall on all fours for some odd reason. The mind reader smirked as if he knew something we didn't.

"My aren't we perceptive as well," he glanced at me.

Before I could think anything aimed at him, Sam strode from the bushes in his human form, tall and proud.

"Hello Sam I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen," One of them, the fatherly figure, said quickly; extending his hand out in front of him.

A rumble of growls erupted among our group, Sam stared at the man with a hard expression.

"Let's skip the formalities, what is it you want?" He asked; shaking.

"Listen here you hot-blooded, rude-" The blonde bimbo hissed before being pulled back by the large brown haired male; her mate.

Again the mind reader smirked. It was getting annoying.

"I guess we just want to make sure everything still stands," Carlisle smiled.

"Yes, don't touch our lands or harm a human, and you're safe." Sam smiled back.

"Bluffing," The mind reader coughed.

He was acting like an annoying child in school more so than the demonic creature he really was.

"Edward, that is enough." The motherly one said softly.

"Her name is Esme, and the blonde bimbo is Rosalie, and the big brown haired one is Emmett." Edward looked at me with red eyes.

"Blonde bimbo?" Rosalie shrieked; turning her red eyes on me as well.

_I don't care what your names are, you're all the same to me. Killers. _I growled in my mind.

"We'll leave before any harsh feelings escalate." Carlisle said; nodding at Sam.

"That would be best doctor."

_Yeah run along, it's your fault we're all wolves anyways! _Quil though accusingly.

"Oh really? Apparently our return caused them to be this way." Edward said out loud.

"I'm so sorry," The small female leech whispered.

"They won't accept your apology Alice, let's go."

And with those last words, they disappeared into the night. Leaving all of us shaking with anger.

_Paul's POV_

Bella's fingers intertwined with mine just felt right, I could conquer the world in this moment.

We both stared at the doors of the high school we had been away from for three days and I could feel her shaking. Ryan was still suspended and we had gotten granted time off for her to recover from it all, but nothing would feel like enough for her.

"You ready to try?" I asked her; attempting to muster up the biggest smile I could.

"I only have eleven days left to make this school work or it's off to Forks with me, so I better get on with it." She said, releasing the breath she held in her petite lungs.

I gripper her hand a little tighter and she looked up at me, a smile playing at the corner of her wonderful lips.

"You know, I feel like I have to look a little higher every time just to see those captivating eyes of yours Paul."

"Huh?" I asked dumbfounded.

"I think you keep getting taller on me," She laughed.

"Hm, maybe, who knows." I shrugged, "the important thing is that we have less than two weeks to convince your dad you should keep going to school here. I don't know what I would do without the only bit of happiness I have left in this damn place."

"Oh, well I have to talk to you about that actually…"

She bit her lower lip and began to fiddle with the bottom of her shirt, Bella's normal signs of her being nervous.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I have to go to Phoenix for my mom's wedding for five days, she decided to move it up and she's going to need my help."

I began to feel a tightness forming in my chest. Five days without Bella would feel like torture for me.

"Oh." I frowned.

"I'm sorry." She frowned back.

"It's alright, I understand. I'll just keep myself busy fixing your porch so that it will be all done when you get back. No need to apologize."

I tried to lighten the mood a bit, but I felt a fog of unease settle over us. I was afraid she might go and not come back.

"I'm afraid you're going to run off on me or something, I just have a bad feeling." She muttered out quickly; she practically read my mind.

I laughed, tapping my bad knee. "Yeah, I'm really good at that whole running thing alright."

She sighed in relief and her beautiful smile returned.

"When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." She whispered.

"But that only gives us two days to have you like this school!" I growled.

I felt anger pulsating through my veins, my skin quivered and sweat began forming at my brow. Bella took a step back with an obvious look of fear in her eyes. I tried calming down but breathing didn't help. Everything became ragged and I felt immense pain in my stomach. I collapsed to the ground crying out in agony.

"Paul!" Bella said panicked.

She rushed to my side and placed her ice cold hands on my face, I pulled back from them instinctively and groaned.

"You're beginning to burn up," she gasped.

She pressed her lips to my forehead and I shivered at the gesture. I felt the pain slowly slipping away and I regained the ability to control my breathing.

"I'm…sorry…" I rasped; clutching her hand tightly in mine.

"Paul I need to get you some help." she stated concerned.

"No…don't leave…me," I choked.

"Okay," her voice quivered.

I held onto her for a good amount of time until I felt myself recover from the odd episode that had happened moments before. When I got angry it felt like I was changing, like my skin was trying to rip away. I trembled at the thought. I could've sworn that the pain I felt was my ribs beginning to crack and reshape themselves as well. I pushed the thought away from my mind.

"I'm fine, we should get going." I said, finally breaking the silence that hung heavy in the air.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm alright, just worried about you, what was that?" She asked; her brows knitting together.

"I have no idea, maybe I'll go see the medicine man before I go to work today. Are you still gonna come to the shop after school?"

"Of course." She grinned halfheartedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"You just really scared me, I could feel the anger rolling off of you in heat waves."

"I'm sorry Bella, I really am. I don't want to scare you." I said hurt.

"It's alright, I understand. I don't want to be away from you either."

I smiled at her and she grabbed my hand again looking back at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"We'll get through this, together." I kissed her gently.

"Together." She smiled.

I felt like things could really last forever, but I didn't know how wrong I really was. This episode was only the beginning.

_Edward's POV_

Staring at the ceiling tended to be a honed skill for someone my age, I was over 100 years old after all.

"Did we really do that to them?" Alice asked; standing in the doorway of my bedroom.

After our run in with the wolves hours earlier Alice still felt guilt, and so did Esme.

"Who cares, things happen." I said; not breaking my concentration from the tiles.

"Edward how can you just not care?" She said; swiftly sitting at my side.

I tried to ignore her, but she bombarded me with the question in her thoughts as well. The truth was, I did feel remorse for them. They were all between the ages of sixteen and nineteen, barely old enough to be straddled with that curse.

_Much like yourself. _I thought, sighing. _Cursed to be forever seventeen and alone. _

"Yes we did it to them." I replied; trying to get her to leave me alone, "Our return triggered the reaction within their bloodlines, and apparently they're expecting another one to join their ranks soon, some poor sucker named Paul."

Alice gasped, "Shouldn't we leave then? I don't want to keep breeding wolves basically."

"Carlisle has a good job here Alice, it's just nature. It would have happened regardless."

I rolled over on my side away from her and stared out the glass wall at the rain drenching the leaves. I wonder what rain really felt like for a human. Was it cold? I couldn't even remember.

"And we get to spend another year in High School, rotting." Alice slouched against the back of the chaise.

"Who knows, might be different."

Alice laughed, "right, I'm just hoping Jasper will be able to control himself."

"His thoughts have gotten better, don't worry so much." I retorted.

Jasper was the newest addition to our 'family', clan was the proper term. The most recently turned as well, he struggled daily with himself to control his appetite.

"Hey we're going hunting before the big day tomorrow, are you two coming?" Emmett's voice called from below.

I felt my lips moisten at the thought of blood, venom warming my mouth. Alice's thoughts clouded with the thought of blood as well.

"We should go," she danced down the stairs effortlessly.

"Yes, we should." I glided after her.

As we walked outside of the glass walls of our home, our band of misfits Emmett often called us, I couldn't help but feel a little bit better as I took in the scents. Maybe things in Forks could be interesting.

* * *

**So, sorry Edward seems like an emo whiner, but he's kinda down right now. Review!**

**Sincerely,  
Keely**


End file.
